This invention relates to a tank container with a cylindrical tank which has each of its end regions connected via a three-ring saddle structure to an end frame, which may be provided with corner fittings.
A tank of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,832. With the known container, the tank is coupled to each of the two end frames via a saddle ring connected to the end frame and an end ring which is welded to the tank bottom within the area surrounded by the more strongly curved knuckle zone of the tank bottom. The known saddle-type connection exhibits a number of advantages including a coupling between the tank and the end frames which is insensitive to manufacturing tolerances, yet allows exact overall dimensions of the container to be maintained, with exact spacings between the corner fittings that may be provided on the end frames.